finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Kimi ga Iru Kara
"Kimi ga Iru Kara" (君がいるから, Bởi vì bạn ở đây) là ca khúc chủ đề cho phiên bản tiếng Nhật của Final Fantasy XIII, trình diễn bởi ca sĩ J-pop Nhật Bản Sayuri Sugawara và được sáng tác bởi Masashi Hamauzu. Bài hát cũng xuất hiện trong đĩa đơn thứ hai của cô. Lyrics Lời tiếng Nhật 「泣いたっていいんだよ」 君がふいにそう言ってくれたから 何だか嬉しくて 涙じゃなく 笑顔が零れた 不器用すぎる言葉で 君を傷つけてしまった それでも 離れたりしないで 今もこうして 支えになってくれてるんだ きっと… 叶えたい願い 叶えたい夢 届けたい想い 全て 信じ続ける事が奇跡を呼んで 未来に繋がって行くよ ずっと ねぇ ずっと 見守っていて欲しい Dear My Friend 「君なら大丈夫だよ」 別れ際にそう言ってくれたから 感じてた孤独が その一言で 綺麗になくなった 新しい扉を開く それは誰でも怖くて不安だらけだけど 背中を押してくれた 君を思い出せば 力が溢れてくるからね 素直な気持ち 譲れないもの 正直な言葉 全て 声にして伝える事ができたなら 未来は広がって行くよ いつも そう いつも 心に君がいるから Dear My Friend 立ち止まっても 忘れそうになっても 何度も何度でも 前を向いて行くと誓うよ 見上げた空 光が差し込んでいる 君にまた逢える日まで 素直な気持ち 譲れないもの 正直な言葉 全て 声にして伝える事ができたなら 未来は広がって行くよ 願い 叶えたい夢 届けたい想い 全て 信じ続ける事が奇跡を呼んで 未来に繋がって行くよ ずっと ずっと 見守っていて欲しい Dear My Friend Japanese Rōmaji Naitatte iindayo kimi ga fuini sou itte kureta kara Nandaka ureshikute namida janaku egao ga koboreta Bukiyou sugiru kotobade kimi o kizutsukete shimatta Soredemo hanaretari shinaide ima mo koushite sasaeni natte kureterunda Kitto... Kanaetai negai kanaetai yume Todoketai omoi subete Shinji tsuzukeru kotoga kiseki o yonde Mirai ni tsunagatte yuku yo Zutto ne zutto mimamotte ite hoshii Dear my friend Kimi nara daijoubu dayo wakare kiwani sou itte kureta kara Kanjiteta kodoku ga sono hito kotode kirei ni naku natta Atarashii tobira o hiraku sore wa daredemo kowakute fuan darake dakedo Senaka o oshite kureta kimi o omoidaseba chikara ga afurete kurukara ne Sunaona kimochi yuzurenai mono Shoujikina kotoba subete Koe nishite tsutaeru kotoga dekita nara mirai wa hirogatte yuku yo Itsumo sou itsumo kokoroni kimi ga iru kara Dear my friend ~Interlude~ Tachi domattemo wasure souni nattemo Nandomo nandodemo maewo muite yuku tochikauyo Miageta sora hikari ga sashikondeiru Kimi ni mata aeru hi made Sunaona kimochi yuzurenai mono Shoujikina kotoba subete Koe nishite tsutaeru kotoga dekita nara mirai wa hirogatte yuku yo Negai kanaetai yume Todoketai omoi subete Shinji tsuzukeru kotoga kiseki o yonde Mirai ni tsunagatte yuku yo Zutto zutto mimamotte ite hoshii Dear my friend Lời tiếng Anh You suddenly said, “You can cry if you want” Somehow it made me happy, instead of tears I smiled My words so clumsy, they hurt you But I don’t want you to leave me, I want you to stay beside me always Wishes and dreams I want to come true The feelings I wish I could tell you A miracle created from the things I’ve always believed Is connected to the future Always, always I want you to watch over me Dear my friend You said, on leaving “You’ll be able to do it” The loneliness I felt was wiped clean with those words I’m opening a new door, anyone would be frightened All I had to do was remember you and the strength flowed through me I won’t give up my feelings If I can make voice to all these words Then the future will open up wide Because forever you are in my heart Dear my friend ~Interlude~ I vow that No matter if I stop, or if I forget I will keep moving forward Light is shining down, when I look up at the sky Until the day when I can see you again I won’t give up my feelings If I can make voice to all these words Then the future will open up wide Wishes, the dreams I want to come true The feelings I wish I could tell you A miracle created from the things I’ve always believed Is connected to the future Always, always I want you to watch over me Dear my friend Lời dịch tiếng Việt "Hãy cứ khóc nếu như bạn muốn", bỗng bạn nói với tôi như thế Không biết sao tôi lại thấy hạnh phúc, thay vì khóc tôi đã cười Tôi nói năng quá vụng về nên làm bạn tổn thương Nhưng tôi không muốn bạn phải xa tôi, Tôi muốn bạn luôn bên cạnh Những nguyện cầu và ước mơ tôi đều mong chúng trở thành sự thật Ước gì có thể nói những điều trong lòng tôi với bạn Tôi tin rằng phép màu sẽ tạo nên mọi thứ Để dẫn đường chúng ta đến tương lai Lúc nào, tôi cũng muốn bạn dõi theo tôi từng bước Bạn hiền của tôi ơi Lúc đi bạn có nói “Bạn sẽ làm được mà” Nỗi hiu quạnh tôi của tôi dường như bị xóa nhòa bởi lời nói đó Tất nhiên là ai cũng phải sợ khi phải đến một chân trời mới Tôi phải nhớ đến bạn để sức mạnh bùng cháy trong tôi Tôi không gạt bỏ những cảm xúc của mình Nếu tôi hét lớn những lời nói đó Thì tương lại sẽ mở rộng trước mắt Bởi vì bạn luôn ở trong tim tôi mãi mãi Bạn hiền của tôi ơi ~Nhạc~ Tôi thề rằng Sẽ không có vấn đề gì nếu dừng lại hoặc quên đi Tôi vẫn vững bước tiến về phía trước Ánh sáng soi rọi, khi tôi nhìn lên bầu trời Cho đến khi chúng ta gặp lại Tôi không gạt bỏ những cảm xúc của mình Nếu tôi có thể nói những lời này Tương lại sẽ mở rộng trước mắt Tôi muốn cầu nguyện cho những ước mơ thành sự thật Những gì tôi đang cầu nguyên có thể tôi sẽ nói với bạn Phép màu sẽ biến ước mơ thành sự thật nếu bạn tin vào nó Nó mở ra tương lai mới Lúc nào, tôi cũng muốn bạn dõi theo tôi từng bước Bạn hiền của tôi ơi Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Final Fantasy XIII